This invention relates to solenoid brackets, more particularly, the invention relates to mounting brackets which have one or more break-off tabs to enable the solenoid to be fitted a number of different uses.
Kirkendall U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,615 discloses a mounting bracket for solenoids on vehicle transmissions in which a centerplate which has attachment appendages detachably secured to the centerplate and which can be removed from the centerplate to allow the bracket to fit a number of vehicle transmissions. Kirkendall""s preferred method of detachably securing the attachment appendages is to provide a thinner area or score line where the attachment appendages are secured to the bracket. Attachment appendages can also be cemented to the bracket as long as the bond can be readily broken. Swenson, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,890 discloses a system for maintaining clutch pedal height after clutch resurfacing in which a shim or annular plate has an inner aperture and a plurality of break-away tabs on the inner aperture which are adapted to be broken away to accommodate larger diameter crank shaft hubs.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide necked tear-off tabs for solenoids to fit multiple applications. One objective of the present invention is to provide a mounting bracket having a tear-off tab which is easier to break off than the prior art and uses less material.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tear-off tab which can be removed without tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tear-off tab which can be placed closer together without having to put a break-off tab on a break-off tab.
Another object of the invention is to provide a necked tear-off tab which is clear of any obstructions or other bolts without their removal and replacement.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tear-off tab which can be removed either with or without the other being removed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tear-off tab which can be torn off by one twisting, either up or down and side to side or by rotating a tab about the neck axis.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tear-off tab which is formed integrally with the U-shaped frame of the solenoid bracket and is independent of the centerplate thereof.